The Christmas Shoes
by lithiumxflower
Summary: Spoiler Warning...Roy meets Al before he comes to him for help in the military. Al wants to buy a pair of Christmas Shoes for his mother before it's too late. one shot kind of a sobber... flames welcomed! Songfic to The Christmas Shoes by Newsong...FIN


:::first id just like to say that I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the song "The Christmas Shoes" by Newsong…but I will one day…ok…here we go…when i heard this song on the radio the other day, I just had to cry. It was so0o sad…so0o I thought that I should make a songfic based on this song about alphonse and his mother on Christmas…even tho she didn't pass away on Christmas…I thought that I should take that into my own hands…roy mustang finds al there but doesn't yet kno who the boy is…and that's where my story begins…I hope u all enjoy…thanx for reading!!!:::

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_

_Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_

Roy Mustang stood in line to grab a present for Riza Hawkeye. He didn't reall know what to get her, he just had to get out of his office. He thought that it would be a simple trip to the store and back, but he was wrong. There was a boy with sandy blonde hair in front of him. Little to his knowledge, the boy was Alphonse Elric.

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

"I wonder what he has those shoes for." Roy thought quietly to himself. He stared at the little boy for a few seconds more until the youngster stepped up next to the cashier. He set the shoes on top pf the counter and stood on his tiptoes to see the clerks face. What he said next would change Roy forever.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

Roy couldn't believe what he just heard, looked down at the boy in amazement at his words. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he ran out of money.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

Roy stared for a few minutes just thinking. He was never put into a situation like this. If he were this boy he wouldn't know what to do and he'd probably be scared out of his mind, especially if his mother was involved. So he dug in his coat pocket and set the money on the counter.

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out _

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_

_Mama's gonna look so great_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

Roy watched as the boy thanked him and ran out into the busy street.

"Well I'll e damned." Roy sad as he looked up at the ceiling. HE had no idea that he would help that same boy out many times when he comes to him for a position in the military.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love_

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

Roy settled for a necklace for Hawkeye and started walking in the direction of headquarters.

"Man I can't wait to tell Hawkeye what happened to me tonight. Maybe Christmas isn't so bad, when you know that someone, somewhere, is happy as hell." Roy said as he made his way down the street, oblivious to the little boy's gratitude towards him for helping he, his, brother, and his dying mother out.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight…_

:::and that's where my story ends…I hope it gets some feedback cuz I really thought that it was sad…it really suited the moment cuz its Christmas eve and all…I was inspired to write this when I heard the song in the car on the way to church today…yeah I had to go to church…I don't feel very strongly about going to church but im not trying to offend anyone but it really bores me…yeah well I hope u all have a wonderful Christmas and I will be updating so don't think the holiday will stop me… Inside the Heart of Kira…here I come with more updates!!!! I love u all!!!! bye!!! Kiraluver:::


End file.
